Bellas Lovely Night
by Jimmithy-Weav
Summary: Bella stepps into her room to find her lover shirtless with an aroused look in his eyes waiting for a little action with his Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Bella and Edward were sitting in Biology Class together. Suddenly the bell rang and they all rushed out the door. Edward was the first one out so he stopped and waited for Bella.

Bella gathered her things and scudded out the door and met up with Edward.

We were walking down the halls when words started to spill out of Edwards mouth, "Should I take you home today?"

"u-uhh sure I guess" Bella stuttered.

"Ok I will meet you after gym class" Edward said with a smirk on his face.

Bella nodded and walked away, she walked to the locker room and changed.

After gym Edward was right there waiting for her like he said he would. Edward walks Bella out the door and to his Silver Volo. She saw the other 'vampires' by there cars. Alice was smiling he cute smile with Jasper behind her. Emmett was entering his car with Rosalie behind him.

Bella almost ran into the car door that was being held open by Edward. But Edward stopped her in her tracks. She got into the car and before she knew it Edward was right beside her.

Edward pulled out of the parking lot into the road and headed for Bella's house. Edward and Bella were quite all the way home. As Edward pulled into the driveway Bella noticed that Charlie was home.

"Will I see you later tonight?"

"Of course you will."

Bella started to blush as she got out of the car, she nearly slipped on ice when she stepped out. Edward looked at the house and noticed Charlie staring out the window.

Edward looked down and said "Charlie is watching."

Bella looked at the house and noticed the curtains moving. She walked up to the house and when she hit the first step she turned and looked at Edward as he pulled out and waved bye for now.

Bella entered the house and Charlie was sitting there reading the newspaper.

"Your home awful early" Bella said as Charlie put his newspaper down.

"Yeah they told us to go home for some odd reason."

"Oh well that's nice."

Bella started dinner. After they ate Charlie went and laid on the couch, as soon as he hit it he feel asleep with ESPN on. Bella headed up to her room and turned the computer on to check her e-mails. There was nothing, she got off and turned around noticing Edward laying on the bed. She was wondering why his shirt was off and on the floor next to the bed.

"Uh what's your shirt doing off?" Bella asked confused.

"Oh I figured we would have some fun tonight, you know its Friday!" Edward said looking cute.

* * *

Summary made by Myukie Hitomi!

******Hope you guys liked it reivew im working on the secound part ill post when done***********

and please review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Bella was staring with a slight smile on her face. She jumped on her bed and they started to kiss. They stopped and Edward pulled Bella closer to his naked chest and held her there for a couple seconds. Bella pulled herself away and started to climb out of her clothes. Edward tried to help but failed doing so. Edward slipped himself out of his pants and got under the bed sheets and waited for Bella to be done stripping out of her clothes.

When Bella was out she got under the sheets as well and they started to kiss. Bella didn't know what to think when Edward started to do what he was wanting to do that night. She was amazed more aroused then he was. The creaky bed creaked every time Edward went back and forth. They tried to make it more quiet so they would not awake Charlie; Edward would have known when he was coming the second he started to walk up stairs.

"Oh-Edward" Bella moaned as he slowly kissed her neck and up to her lips.

Bella didn't realize how long she was kissing Edward and she was soon gasping for air. Edward backed off and chuckled as Bella took a deep breath.

"Edward" Bella said "I love you with all my heart and you are the only person I will ever love."

Bella was rubbing his marble hard face when she spoke these words that made Edward go silent for awhile.

"Bella I love you with all my heart to, I would never run away from you again like I did. That was the darkest day for me. I was away from the one I loved and I never want to have that feeling again." Edward said with his crock smile at the end of the last word that he spoke.

Bella started to blush when she heard these words come out of his mouth, with his beautiful voice. Edward and Bella both stopped to get there clothes on. They both got back in bed and laid down.

"Edward?"

"What my love?"

"This truly was a lovely night for me, and it made it even more special with you here."

"Oh, well I'm hoping tomorrow night will be even better."

Bella lays her head on his cold marble chest and falls asleep peacefully with no nightmares, knowing that Edward is there to protect her.

* * *

**Yeah i think this will be the last chapter of this story unless you guys want me to make another chapter or 2 then just post a review saying if you liked it or not and you are wanting me to update and write more!**


End file.
